Sinestro
Thall Sinestro ' appears as a playable character in ''Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Sinestro is the archenemy of Green Lantern. Biography Thaal Sinestro of Korugar used to be one of the most decorated Green Lanterns. Willing to carry out his mission at any cost, he would also be a very snobbish and upheld in his own ego. However, when Hal Jordan became the newest and greatest Green Lantern, this would taint Sinestro's image, making him sloppier in his missions, and even defying the Guardians' orders to fulfill his own needs. Thus, he's exiled from the Green Lantern Corps. But, as he would go into exile, the alien embodiment of fear Parallax gave him a yellow power ring to help him exact revenge on the Corps, thus becoming the single greatest adversary of Green Lantern. Regime Sinestro was one of the few villains to willingly join Superman’s regime. In return for helping Superman establish his dictatorship, Superman has promised to help Sinestro with unknown goals. Injustice: Gods Among Us Normal Sinestro first appears alongside the group of villains assembled by Lex Luthor who are sent to occupy the Justice League while the Joker attempts to detonate a nuke in the center of Metropolis. He engages Green Lantern in aerial combat before being taken down like the rest. When several of the Justice League heroes are summoned to the alternate dimension by the Insurgency, Wonder Woman and Green Arrow encounter the Regime's Sinestro, who is apparently attacking civilians. It is revealed Sinestro joined the Regime due to its similarity to his rule on Korugar. He claims that he has learned to tolerate humans, as long as they are loyal to him. He attacks them viciously, almost killing Arrow until Green Lantern intervenes. The two face off and Sinestro is beaten. Sinestro later fights alongside the members of the Regime in the Insurgency's attack Stryker's Island. After the battle, Regime Superman declares his intention to destroy Gotham and Metropolis, to set an example. He orders Sinestro to rally their troops. Sinestro appears before the Regime soldiers, declaring their mission and preparing to publicly execute a group of renegade soldiers who defied Superman's orders. However, the newly defected Flash disarms the soldiers and confronts Sinestro. Their battle quickly moves to Wayne Manor and Sinestro is defeated by the Flash, who then builds a pyramid of bricks around Sinestro to prevent him from escaping. However, Sinestro returns to take part in the Regime's attack on Gotham City. He fights viciously hand to hand against Green Lantern above the streets. Sinestro witnessed Black Adam's defeat at the hands of the other world's Superman, and in a fit of psychotic rage, mercilessly bludgeons Superman with a gigantic energy mace. However, Superman is shown to have survived and forces Sinestro to surrender by removing his power ring, convincing Yellow Lantern to stand down as well. In the epilogue, Sinestro and Yellow Lantern Hal Jordan are shown standing trial on Oa. Injustice 2 In battle mode, Atrocitus mentions that he wants to recruit Scarecrow into his corps. Grodd also mentions that Sinestro should've recruited him. Atrocitus also mentions that Sinestro's Corps slaughtered 1,000,000 peoples and the victims demand vengeance by attempting to recruit Hal Jordan to his Red Lantern corps. In Chapter 64, Sinestro, who returned to the Green Lantern Corps led by Superboy, fought against the Red Lantern Corps, although they also had to deal with the Starro species infecting some members of the Green Lantern Corps. One of those infected was Soranik, with Sinestro attempting to stop Soranik from attacking Superboy as they pursued a Red Lantern. However, he ended up mortally wounded by Soranik, although he nonetheless managed to remove the Starro from Soranik's face. While dying, he admitted that Sinestro had been the reason why Soranik's mother was gone, and apologized for not being a better man. Soranik then inherited Sinestro's green lantern ring. Powers and Abilities Sinestro is often hailed as the "greatest Lantern of them all", and possesses the willpower and capacity to use any power ring to devastating effect, making him one of the most powerful ring wielders ever seen. Though once a user of the green light of willpower, after his expulsion from the Green Lantern Corps, Sinestro harnessed the yellow light of fear and has mastered the power of fear by himself. Much like a Green Lantern's ring, a yellow Qwardian ring is capable of creating any construct formed by the yellow light of fear, only limited by the wielder's imagination. The same natural benefits are also granted, including a barrier around the user's body, flight, light-speed travel, superhuman strength, and the ability to survive and speak in space. Sinestro's constructs are more alien in design and reflect his domineering personality, while also being more powerful than an average Green Lantern's. Sinestro primarily creates blasts of energy, ranging from small orbs to creating small meteors for greater damage. Sinestro favors bladed construct weapons, ranging from swords to an ax for direct attacks, and in conjunction with playing with his enemies fear, Sinestro will often create spider limb shaped constructs to emerge from his back to impale them, the limbs even acting as projectiles. Sinestro also uses shackle and other binding constructs to restrict his opponent's movements, leaving them open for attack. Sinestro's control over his constructs are so precise, he is able to create portals for teleportation, a feat usually deemed impossible by most other power ring wielders. Special Moves *'''Fear Blasts: Sinestro thrusts his palm out and fires a yellow orb construct at his opponent. The Meter Burn version has Sinestro fire two more orbs. *'Impact Event:' Sinestro calls down a meteor construct onto his opponent. The Meter Burn version adds a second meteor that causes the opponent to bounce. *'Arachnid Sting:' Sinestro summons four segmented spider limb constructs from his back and uppercuts his opponent with one. The Meter Burn version has Sinestro fire the constructs as missiles at his opponent after uppercutting them. *'(Air) Axe of Terror:' Sinestro rises into the air, creates an axe construct behind his opponent and rapidly calls it to his hand, striking his enemy in the process. *'Final Shackles:' Sinestro conjures two shackle constructs around his opponent. Mobile Exclusive Moves * Unrelenting Fury: '''Sinestro unleashes a volley of pain upon his victim. * '''Zero Compassion: '''Sinestro toys with his victim. * '''The Meaning of Fear: '''Sinestro toys with his victim, slicing them with a series of sinister axe construct strikes. Character Trait '''Become Your Fears: Holding the character trait button will charge up Sinestro's Fear meter. Pressing the character trait button while this construct is active will fire a small blast of concentrated energy at the opponent's location. The energy blast will bounce the opponent in the air briefly to allow for more combo opportunities, greatly increasing Sinestro's combo damage output. Sinestro can use this 3 times before the fear construct's energy breaks up and dissipates. Other Moves *'Grab: '''Sinestro grabs his opponent, laughing as they struggle while he summons his spider limb constructs and impales his enemy with them before throwing them away. Super Move *'Sinestro's Might: Sinestro stuns his enemy with a large shield construct, then creates a portal to outer space and drags his enemy through it. He then grasps two asteroids to smash into his enemy, then he sends his opponent back to earth with a laser cannon and Sinestro lands back to Earth safely. Gameplay Move List '''Basic Attacks: *Ring Jab - [ L ] *Axe Swing - [ M ] *Comet Kick - [ H ] *Axe Stab - [ ← + L ] *Ring Hammerfist - [ ← + M ] *Smashing Fist - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Front Kick - [ → + M ] *Thrashing Hammerfist - [ → + H ] / ''( Hold to charge or [ → → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Low Jab - [ ↓ + L ] *Ascending Construct - [ ↓ + M ] *Low Axe Swing - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: ' *Lowering Kick - [ L ] *Descending Stab - [ M ] *Downward Slice - [ H ] '''Throws: ' *Forward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → L + H ] '''Combo Attacks: *Distortion - [ L, L ] *Positive Matter - [ L, L, L ] *Sinful Pride - [ L, L, M ] *Ego Trip - [ L, L, ↑ + H ] *Tainted Reputation - [ L, ← + M ] *Yellow Element - [ L, ← + M, H ] *Lost Will - [ ← + L, M ] *Zero Compassion - [ ← + L, H ] *Dashed Hope - [ M, M ] *Devastating - [ M, M, ↓ + M ] *Fearless - [ M, M, H ] *Blind Ambition - [ ← + M, L ] *In Blackest Day - [ ← + M, L, H ] *Fallen Hero - [ ← + M, ← + H ] *War of Light - [ → + M, ↓ + L ] *Power Burn - [ → + M, ↓ + L, H ] Special Moves: *Fear Blast - [ ↓ , → , L ] *Impact Event - [ ↓ , ← '', M ] *Arachnid Sting - [ ↓ , → , M ] *Axe of Terror ( Air ) - [ ↓ , ''← '', L ] *Final Shackles - [ ↓ , ''← '', L ] Ending ''When Superman's One Earth regime proved to be a failure similar to his at Korugar, Sinestro retreated to deep space to ruminate on its demise. Fear had long seemed the most powerful of the emotions with which to bring order to the universe. Yet it had not been enough. Desperate, Sinestro hurled the might of the Sinestro Corps against The Life Entity, keeper of the White Power Battery. Ultimately victorious, Sinestro now wielded the power of a White Lantern. No adversary could possibly withstand him. The light of the Green Lantern Corps would be the first he would extinguish. Costumes Default Sinestro wears a black bodysuit with yellow stripes on his hips. He has a spiked pattern of yellow on his chest with the Sinestro Corps insignia on his chest. He wears yellow padding on his shoulders and yellow gauntlets on his forearms. The gauntlets have glowing orbs on them. He wears his Sinestro Corps ring on his left hand. He also wears yellow boots. Regime Sinestro now wears a modified bodysuit that remains black and yellow. The pattern on his chest has spikes that stick out of his shoulders. He's added a helmet and has removed the spheres from his left arm as well. Trivia *Sinestro was confirmed playable alongside Hawkgirl in the fourth week of Injustice: Gods Among Us Battle Arena. *Troy Baker previously voiced Sinestro in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. *Sinestro was first hinted at in the game's story mode trailer, when Hal Jordan was seen in a Sinestro Corps outfit. *Sinestro is commonly seen with his ring on his left hand, a play on the fact his name is derived from sinister, which in Latin means 'left'. *Sinestro is one of two characters from the original roster who did not receive a third skin. The other being Killer Frost. *In Injustice 2. Joker says to Green Lantern and Atrocitus during the clash and taunted them "Look! Sinestro's behind you." Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Ring Wielders Category:Korugan Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Regime Member Category:Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Sinestro Corps Category:Injustice Playable Characters Category:Neutral Category:Deceased